


Lucky

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester makes breakfast for reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a thing.

_Let me tell you 'bout a girl I know._  
She is my baby and she lives next door.  
Ev'ry morning 'fore the sun come up,  
She brings my coffee in my fav'rite cup.  
That's why I know, yes, I know,  
Hallelujah, I just love her so. 

The music floated in the morning air with the warm and nutty smell of coffee being percolated. She woke up angry at the sounds and was seeking vengeance as she slipped out of her room, wrapping her robe on like a battle dress. She didn’t care about how crazy her hair was or the possibility that drool may have dried on her cheek from sleeping.

She stormed into the kitchen to find Sam Winchester with his hair pulled half up in a ponytail in dorky green plaid sleep pants and a grey shirt with an apron tied around his waist.   
He was standing at the stove flipping pancakes and singing to the music. Noah was pulling silverware from the drawer and setting places at the table methodically going back and forth. There was plates and glasses sitting at the three seat where they sat for meal. 

She leaned against the wood of the entryway to the kitchen and watched her two boys plan breakfast. Sam sang a little louder at the chorus and leaned his torso back making his body arch. Noah giggled and turned to the fridge. He pulled her favorite creamer and then the sugar.

“Go get your mom up.” Sam said glancing at him. Noah nodded.

She turned quickly on her heels as she rushed back to her room and dove under the covers. She heard his feet approaching and the door creak open.

“Mom!” Noah said sounding like keeping the excitement was going to hurt him. She grumbled and turned her head away from him, playing along with the surprise.

“Mom, get up!” Noah practically squeaked as he crawled into bed with her.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

“No.”

“Yeah! You gotta see this!” Noah squirmed and worked his way out of her grip. He took her hand and pulled her upright. She playfully fell backwards and sighed.

“Mom! Come on!” Noah pulled with everything he had in him.

“I’m up!” She grumbled and stumbled out of bed. She followed him into the kitchen. Sam had put flowers in a vase in the middle of the table, there was now coffee cups filled with the brown liquid from the gods, orange juice, pancakes, bacon and hash browns. He grinned at her.

“Morning beautiful.” Sam said picking up the coffee cup and handing it to her. The food smelled heavenly and made her mouth water, and she wasn’t even a breakfast person usually.

She looked at him skeptically, because she never trusts anyone’s motives. 

“Just how you like it my dear.” He kissed her cheek and slipped his arm around her waist. 

“I made the bacon!” Noah piped up and grinned at her.

“Why? What did you do?” She asked leaning into his kiss.

“Nothing, I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Sam said escorting her to her chair. He scooted it in and sat across from her. 

“You did this… just because?” She asked tentatively.

“This is what you do when you care about someone and want to show them…” Sam grinned and nodded, “Now eat. You have to work today.” 

She glared but decided to give in as she served herself a pancake and bacon. How she got this damn lucky was a mystery to be uncovered another day or at least until her second cup of coffee.


End file.
